It is not uncommon for subterranean reservoir rocks to be fully saturated with oil and gas yet be of such low permeability that they are not feasible to develop in an economic manner. In such cases, production rates are often boosted by resorting to hydraulic fracturing, a technique that increases rock permeability by opening channels through which reservoir fluids can flow to recovery wells. During hydraulic fracturing, a fluid such as water is pumped into the earth under extremely high pressure where it enters a reservoir rock and fractures it. Sand grains, aluminum pellets, glass beads, or other proppants are carried in suspension by the fluid into the fractures. When the pressure is released at the surface, the fractures partially close on the proppants, leaving channels for oil and gas to flow to recovery wells.
Specialized pumps are used to develop the pressures necessary to complete a hydraulic fracturing procedure or “frac job.” These pumps are usually provided with so-called fluid ends within which reciprocating plungers place fluids under pressure. Suction and discharge valves control fluid flow to and from the plungers. Improperly locating a valve in the fluid end at the time of manufacture can greatly weaken the fluid end, leading to a catastrophic pump failure. Similarly, a valve that has too many projections can capture or “knock out” enough proppant to block the flow of fluid through a pump requiring, at a minimum, that time and effort be invested to clear the blockage—a costly undertaking in an oilfield environment.
Commonly used discharge valves possess a plurality of guides or “wings” that protrude into a valve seat to hold a piston in place. These wings are known to capture proppant from a fracture fluid under certain operating conditions. Such conditions should, however, be virtually nonexistent.